alices replacement
by LuNaLoVeComiCs
Summary: a girl is himnotized by the lidell family making her think that she is alice.when she finds out that she is a replacement she ends up in wonderland.what would happen to her?(warning she may turn into an asassin or a w*** but no m rated theames!dont worry!)
1. life is a lie

Who are you?"I asked the blonde girl.

"I'm Alice Lidell" she said

"No you are not my name is Alice lidell" I said. Then I saw lorina get out of the house.

"Oh imouto I was so worried, mom and dad were so sad that they adopted out cousin tuning her into you... but don't worry you are here at last"she said totally ignoring it was a life was a lie.i was going to run towards lorina but I tripped and fell in a hole.

Falling

This is endless .I needed to drink anything to, so I took the first vial and drank it tasted queer. It was too late I had finished it. I was going to die. But who cares, my life is a lie, my name is a lie, who am I. Thinking of these statements I passed out.

_Mom? Mom? Wake up take a break...please... I know your tiered.*shakes the body*mom*starts crying*the woman was dead like her father she had died because of her work._

_"Come on my dear we will make you forget" said the woman whom I once called mother(but she is my aunt). She took me to a place where they hypnotized me and made me forget everything. Making me believe my name is Alice Liddell._

MOM!"I screamed as I waked .it was all a dream you were never a replacement Alice calm down try to stand up but end up dropping to my knees in the middle of an Amusement Park. Faceless customers jump, bewildered by my sudden outcry as many of them skirt away to the sides of the buildings, trying to figure out the cause of my crying from afar .wait a minute faceless? My chest heavily heaves as my sobs deepen to my diaphragm, making my entire body convulse with each and every huff for air. I cover my blurry eyes wishing to vanish into the deepest pit in existence. Every breath felt like needles driving into my already exhausted lungs which are ready to pop at any given moment. It hurts ... it hurts so _much_ -!

"A-Alice?!" a man's voice jumps, startled. It sounded familiar. I ignore the man as his pats my shoulder, trying to untangle me from my little sobbing ball.

It hurts...

It _hurts_ -!

Why? Why? Why?

"Alice please calm down..."I looked at brown eyes saw a man with glases and red hair.

"How do you know my name?"I asked

"Sorry I think I confused you with somebody else, but your name is Alice?"He said

"Yes, could you tell me yours and where am I?"I asked

"Yes my name is Gowland and you are in wonderland" he said. He took me to his office and explained to me the power struggle there was in his territory the heart castle and the hatter's mansion; he said the clover tower was the only neutral territory. And there was the jokers forest which I had to avoid at all costs and by filling my vile (meeting people) I would go back home.

"I do not want to go back" I said as I threw the vile to the floor breacking it in a milion pieces.

"Well then you will play an eternal game" he stated.

"Yea it is better than being Alice's replacement everywhere"i mumbled he heard me.

"What do you mean?"I explained the whole story to him.

"Oh well we will call you Alice but remember you will always be yourself" he said. I hugged him.

"Thanks dady" imeadiatly I clapped my hands on my mouth. He chuckled.

"If you want to call me that feel free to do so" he said with a warm smile which I returned.


	2. mafia!

"That isn't true."

"That isn't true."

"That isn't true."

So many years wasted, so many times she deluded herself. But this wasn't- _isn't _true. "She ruined it." she said. "She ruined it." There are dolls and Dolls, humans and Humans, faceless and Faceless, alice and Alice.

But there is only one 'Alice'.

And she wasn't that 'one'. Anger courses through her vein, gripping the gun hostler tightly, she sneaks in fueled by spite and jealousy into the room 'Alice' stays in. _All a lie_, she mutters, _all. A. lie._ Again and again, deluding herself deeper into this endless void of her mind. Alice ran her brush slowly through her brown wavy hair, careful to get out the knots as painlessly as she could, and frowned into the mirror. Alice was suddenly stricken by how her eyes clashed with her hair, and she leaned in to the glass.

_Why can't my eyes be a different color? Brown is so…ordinary._ She set her brush down and sighed, she was out of her day dream, her flash back. Sparing a glance to her bedroom window looking usually sunny blue sky and made her shiver._ What a terrible day; I hope I remember soon who I was…!_

With another sigh, Alice got up from her vanity, turned off her lights slowly, and curled up under her thick, warm covers. She rolled around a little, getting cozy, and smiled a little as the blankets kept her warmth in well. Suddenly, she thought she heard music;

_It's nothing._ She thought. _Why would someone be playing music outside my… window…? Oh right this is an amusement park._ She thought, remembering were she was.

She walked out of her room. And started hearing screams mixed with sounds of gunshots.

"Dad!"she yelled she ran to the closest store and took the first gun she saw(she knew how to use weapons)she jumped grabbing a lamp post she made a few swings and landed gracefully behind a man with a top hat that was attacking her 'father'. She pointed her gun at the back of his head.

"You bastard stop attacking my father I don't want to lose him aigain! And you are going to kill all of our customers!"She yelled. Everybody stopped and looked at her (except the man).her hair covered her eves making her look dark. She smiled it was a creepy smile.

"now that this finished ill present myself, I'm Alice Liddell, if you ask I'm a new foreigner with the roll of replacing the past one, literally I replaced her for two freaking years, so say hello to the new Alice" she said._ I could get used to this_ she thought as she put the gun down. The man turned as Gowland whent behind his daughter placing a hand on her shoulder she looked up and smiled brightly as the man responded with a grin. Mean while the hatter had a smirk plastered in his face.

"What a shame MARY a clearly amusing foreigner defended you" he said taunting Gowland. But the girl was the one who responded.

"sorry sir I don't accept acknowledgements from the mafia and much less from the head of it, you know you remind me of the bastard that wants to marry my sister, and kill her in her sleep" she said.

"Well dear I must say you are amusing, but I'm afraid you judge me too much so come to tea another day" he said

"yea right I prefer being home living a lie cooking carrot muffins and chocolate cake, which I love to make, than go to tea with a person who wanted to murder and humiliate my second father!"She yelled. Blood smirked. The twins and Elliot started drooling when she mention the delicious food. They left the place.

"WAH! DON'T EAT ME, CHU~!" a cry was heard, and Alice turned around.

As if on cue, a flash of green, red, and yellow burst in front of her; the brown-eared mouse's emerald orb wide and horrified as he raced ahead, straight towards the foreigner. His hands were spread widely in front of him; his little legs pacing as fast as he could from the supposed demon chasing after him.

"Gah!" Alice let out a small squeak as the teenaged boy toppled clumsily onto the outsider; his head landing on top of her chest as they fell onto the floor beneath.

"Ow…" the foreigner rubbed the back of her head tiredly, trying to sit back up and comprehend what just happened. It took her a few moments to realize there was a boy lying on top of her. Eyes wide and a blush painting across her cheeks.

"Wa-what-? A-Alice-Chan!" the redhead boy squeaked, blinking his wide eye in confusion at the girl. Then he noticed her brown eyes and copper hair, she wasn't the Alice he met "I-I'm sorry, Chu! I thought you were someone else"

"Did you see- OH MY GOD WHAT THE HELL?!" Boris stumbled backwards.

Both heads whipped up to face the cat; Alice finally back in her body with cheeks stained in a deep enough red to put Ace's jacket to shame. Gowland glared bitterly at the stray.

"Boris! Where were you?!The mafia came today!" the old man snapped, frustrated. Alice quickly pushed herself off of the floor, pierce ran away.

"WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON?!" Boris cried, his hands clawing at his eyes helplessly. "WHO ARE YOU?"

"Alice Liddell! A.k.a Alice's replacement" Alice said.


	3. i dream alices dream

They were surprised as I explained the story again.

"Boris can you help her find a weapon like ours" asked Gowland. Boris nodded and took my hand. We whent to different stores. I started imagining a gun that could transform into any weapon it would be white with the symbols of each country.

"Where did you get that?"Asked Boris surprised.

"Get what?"I said. Then I noticed the gun I had imagined was on my hand.

"My imagination" I answered. He smiled and took me to the rides which were awesome!I was exhausted so Boris took me too my room and I fell asleep.

_"Who are you?"I asked_

_"Nightmare gostalch the dream deamon" he answered_

_"Can you help me enter the real Alice's dream?"I asked. He nodded and took me there. I saw Alice as she looked around .she looked surprised. It seemed she hadn't been here for so long, since she had returned to her own world. The wonderland dream world … she now found herself in its empty mass of green, purple, and blue. Nightmere left us alone._

_Alice turned to find none other than her impostor. Tears came flooding to her eyes as she threw her arms around me. As I rested my head on her shoulder she began to cry harder. I hadn't seen her for so long,_

_"Alice why are you crying?"I asked. Alice shook her head. That is when I understood, she still loved the bastard that wanted to marry and kill lorina. She shouldn't have those feelings for someone who was a murder._

"_Shhh. It's alright, I'm here. Please don't cry Alice." My hand patted her hand, trying to calm the Alice in his arms._

_Alice hiccupped. "I missed you. I missed you so much! I thought you I had lost you my dear little cousin, friend" She wailed, tightening her hold. _

_I winced, not from the tightness of Alice's arms around me, but from the pain and grief she felt and the memories flowing in my head. "Don't worry. Please stop crying I want you to listen my new song carefully, remember when I sang you always smiled" I said. She nodded. Her eyes were red and puffy. Alice pulled away slightly and I wiped her tears as a piano appeared and I started playing. (Well at least I imagine I know how to play instruments)_

_I heard that they're settled down_

_That you saw the guy and you're depressed now_

_I heard that your fears came true_

_Guess he gave her things he didn't give to you__  
__Old friend, why are you so shy?_

_Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light__  
__I hate to turn up in your dreams, uninvited_

_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it_

_I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded_

_That for you, life isn't over yet__  
__Never mind, you will find someone like him_

_I wish nothing but the best for you, too_

_Don't forget me I beg_

_And remember I said_

_Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead_

_Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead__  
__you know how the time flies_

_Only yesterday was the time of our lives_

_We were born and raised in a summer haze_

_Bound by the surprise of our glory days__  
__I hate to turn up in your dreams, uninvited_

_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it_

_I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded_

_That for you, life isn't over yet__  
__Never mind, you will find someone like him_

_I wish nothing but the best for you, too_

_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it_

_I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded_

_That for you, life isn't over yet__  
__Never mind, you will find someone like him_

_I wish nothing but the best for you, too__  
__nothing compares, no worries or cares_

_Regrets and mistakes, they're memories made_

_Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?__  
__Never mind, you will find someone like him_

_I wish nothing but the best for you_

_Don't forget me, I beg, and remember I said_

_Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead_

_Never mind, you will find someone like him_

_I wish nothing but the best for you, too_

_Don't forget me, I beg, and remember I said_

_Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead, yeah__  
__Never mind, you will find someone like him_

_I wish nothing but the best for you, too_

_Don't forget me, I beg, and remember I said_

_Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead_

_Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead_

_The world began to shake, Alice was waking up. "No!" She shouted, reaching for me. It was no use. I was waking up too._

"ALICE!"I screamed as I woke up breathing heavily.

"Are you ok?"Asked Gowland.

"im sorry yes im ok.."I answered uncertainly.

"ok , well I'll give you some privacy" said Gowland with a concerned look. He left my room and I changed my clothes. I looked at myself in the mirror and gasped. My eyes were there but my hair was dirty blond and it wasn't wavy anymore. I looked like Alice…but if Alice left, guess I cant escape destiny. I'm her replacement…permanently…but if I am Alice's replacement then ,who was I? what is my name?...

00000000000000000

i oun nothing but the plot!


	4. grayson?

I walked out of my room and found my father (Gowland) waiting for me with break fast. There were pancakes with home made syrup and butter. He served me some milk in a glass and sat in front of me with his concerned face.

"alice? could you tell me what happened?" he asked. I sighed

"well, I met nightmare and asked him to take me to alice's dream world ,he agreed and I talked to her for a while, she is still in love with the bastard that broke her heart ,I tried calming her down ,but it was useless we woke up after a wile" I said to Gowland.

"so that is what troubles you?"asked Gowland

"yes.."I admitted

"don't worry she will be ok"he said with a smile.

_Forget…_Called a voice in my head I really didn't pay much attention to it.

"are you ok?"asked Gowland

"of course, I don't even remember why I was so sad, perhaps I need to see other territories" I said with a smile.

"of course, just be careful , and, carry your weapon with you, here is a map ,you need to find shelter before night time, ok?"he said .i smiled at him, I put my gun in my pocket, and the map in my other pocket.

"see ya later, alligator!"I said waving.

As soon as I left I entered the woods and found a young man with brown hair walking , he looked lost. So I decided to help him.

"Hey, my name is Alice Liddell and I couldn't help but notice that you are lost" I said with a sweet smile. He turned and looked at me.

"Alice? You are back?"He questioned.

"No, I'm her replacement, she can't come back, but could you tell me your name and where are you going?"I asked slightly annoyed. It reminded me of the lie…

_Forget_

Lie of my…what?

_Forget everything_

My head started hurting as the voice made every bad memory leave. I looked up and saw the guy, he looked concerned.

"Hey are you ok?"He asked

"Oh yea I'm sorry" I said

"Well my name is ace, the knight of hearts, and I'm heading to the clover tower" he said

"I'm heading there too, you can come with me if you want to…"I said. He smiled and agreed. At last ,after convincing him many times that my way was the correct one ,we got to the tower. Only to be welcomed by yelling. We ran towards it, in the room was a stressed man holding a clock ,wile two male figures were running in circles.

"NOOO I DO NOT WANT TO WORK!"Yelled nightmare.

"Lord Nightmare you have to work, you have been slacking off too much" said another voice. My eyes widened.

Tears were rolling down my cheeks my vision was blurry. My head hurt. I fell on my knees

"Alice?"Asked the man

"This is Alice Liddell, Alice's replacement" said nightmare. It made me feel worse. My head started throbbing in pain

I started sweating ,it hurt, it seemed like it was a memory that was erased long ago…

before I came to wonderland,

before I became Alice Liddell…

_Flash back_

_We were at the park, chatting ,suddenly I heard a bullet. I turned and saw nobody. But Grayson collapsed._

"_Grayson!"I yelled as I cradled his head. His chest was bloody. Tears started falling from my cheeks._

"_Alice?"He asked. I was so desperate. I didn't care what was around me. I let him call me by the name of his true love, Alice Liddell._

"_Yes…"I choked_

"_Would you kiss me?"Asked Grayson I leaned down our lips were inches apart…_

_End of flash back_

"Grayson…"I whispered. I ran towards him and hugged him. I didn't listen to anything I was only hugging him I didn't want to let go, I didn't want this to end…


	5. captured by mafia for tea

Yay I made the next chapter thanks to Dcreed sama for helping me!

Suddenly I was shoved off. I looked at Grayson, his expression puzzled and his cheeks red. I couldn't help but sigh and look at the floor. I really should've seen this one coming. I barely remember Grayson, and he doesn't remember me at all. Or maybe this person isn't Grayson…no. It has to be him. This guy had something that only Grayson could have.

"Hey why didn't I get a hug?" whined Ace.

"Um, it's kind of personal, ace, I don't think you would understand," I said sadly, looking at the floor. My heart was shattered. He couldn't be alive, he had died…and I had literally turned into Alice. Could this be any worse?

"What do you mean?" asked nightmare. Oh shit! I forgot he can read minds.

"Didn't you notice? My hair…is blonde, it's supposed to be copper brown and wavy!" I exclaimed. Everybody's eyes widened. There was some silence I could only hear clocks ticking and my own heart pounding in my chest. Ugh, for second time in this day, I'm stuck in an awkward situation. Somebody should declare this tower the tower of the awkward. So I decided to break the ice, I really don't want to stay here, after the embarrassing display of my weakness.

"Sorry I must leave soon or my dad will get worried. But before I leave, could you tell me your names?" I asked them.

"My name is Julius Monrey." said the man with the clock tie.

"And I'm Gray Ringmark" said the reason I want to leave. Julius looked familiar too, but I didn't pay much attention to it. Grayson…Ringmark….

"Well thanks, I hope I'll see you later!" I said. I pretty much ran out of clover tower and walked toward the castle. The forest was beautiful and many scents filled the air, and my hair danced in the gentle breeze as I smiled and kept on walking. Feeling the breeze on my face made me giggle.

The guards let me in because they thought I was my cousin. How ironic; in my world I was my cousin's replacement and here I'm turning into my cousin. I entered the throne room, seeing it was a radiant room filled with hearts and on the end if the room, I saw a young woman with curly violet hair and a man with white hair and rabbit ears. They stared at me in a mix of shock and disbelief.

"Alice?" they asked in unison. I looked at the floor.

"I'm not the same Alice, I'm her replacement." I said with a heavy sigh.

"Then what is your name?" asked the queen in confusion.

"My name is Alice Liddell." I said. They looked at me like if I were insane. So I explained my whole story.

"You poor thing!" exclaimed the queen as she rose up out of her throne.

"Those bastards!" yelled the rabbit guy.

"You may call us Vivaldi, the name of the prime minister is Peter White" said the queen, gesturing to the minister.

"Glad to meet you but I'm afraid I have to be going now. I don't want my daddy worrying." I said, and before they could object, I turned around and rushed out the door.

I made an uneventful trip back to the amusement park and smiled as I finally entered my room. I was exhausted, but I wanted to know if this man was my Grayson, or only a man that looked like him. I took off my cloth wrist bracelet. I stared at my naked wrist, and there it was, as it always is. A tattoo in the shape of a lizard. I smiled. This was the only evidence that Grayson was here in this world. The man Gray looked like Grayson, had the same tattoo, in the same place my crush had it; on his neck.

_Flash back_

_"Are you sure?" Grayson asked, looking at me doubtfully. _

_"Of course I'm sure, I mean it will be our insignia! We are assassins, so in every killing we will leave a lizard drawing! Like our tattoos!" I said exited. He laughed, and I asked the tattoo artist to give me mine on my wrist and Grayson asked for his on his neck. We left the shop with grins on our faces._

_"Hey, I wanted to give this to you. I hope you like it, because I made it myself!" he said. He cradled my wrist that had the tattoo and put a cloth bracelet around it. I gasped at the delicate, beautiful thing. It was black with white lace and a white ribbon rose on the middle…._

_End of flash back_

I slipped on my bracelet and rushed outside, a sudden feeling that something was amiss coming on. My eye twitched at the sight of the mafia boys. Here AGAIN. I sighed, 'What could they possibly want at the amusement park now?'

"Hello miss, how have you been?" asked the hatter with a suave voice. I turned my attention to him. Behind him Elliot was scolding the twins, though the twins were using really amusing comebacks.

"Miss? It's rude to ignore people." said the mafia boss. I scoffed at him. _You're boring and I don't really pay attention to boring bastards who want an amusement park for nothing_, I thought. I REALLY wanted to say it, but I managed to hold my tongue.

"Yeah, so what do you want?" I asked, making it clear that they were an annoyance.

"We wanted to invite you to tea." Blood said, smooth as glass. Well, tea with Blood, or fun with Boris…I prefer fun with Boris. But as always I had to pretend to be polite.

"Thanks for the offer, but I'm not interested" I said and promptly waved them off.

"Aww, Onee-san doesn't want to come to the mansion!" chimed the twins in unison as they latched themselves onto either of my arms._ Aww, they are so cute! I could take them away!_

Blood sighed, "What a shame…." His tone was casual, but his expression gave away his irritation. Elliot stomped towards us, looking really pissed. His face was flushed and I thought he might start steaming.

"Get off her you stupid brats!" Elliot roared.

"Shut up newbie hare!" the twins promptly retorted. I smiled at them and an idea popped in my head.

"Whoever gets off me first, wins!" I said. The results were instantaneous, as they both got off me the instant after I said it.

"Seems you like children" Blood mused. "You're better with them than most."

"Yes, I do like kids. Any problem?" I sighed, my patience wearing thin.

"Yes, you pay more attention to them than you should. But I'm here for business. I want to know were Mary is." He said, drawing out my dad's name.

"1; don't call my dad by his first name. And 2; I have no ide-"I was cut off by a hand on my shoulder. I turned and saw Gowland standing behind me and glaring at the Hatter.

"Here I am Blood. And as always, I refuse any and all deals." my dad practically growled.

"Maybe we could arrange that Mary~." Blood smirked as he drawled out my dad's name like Scarlet O'Hara. (Gone with the Wind reference, for those who don't have parents that watch sappy movies.)

I noticed him reaching for his cane, turning it into a machine gun even as he swung it up. In a swift movement, I kicked it out of his hands I picked it up as it skidded across the ground. I observed the hand crafted machine gun, admiring it's excellent craftsmanship for a moment. It really was a handsomely made weapon.

"Well, I need to leave. But before I go," the mafia boss snapped his fingers, "Elliot, grab her"

"What the-!" I gasped. I don't know how it happened, but now I was being carried like a sack of potatoes over the hare man's shoulder. I was kicking Elliot as hard as I could, but it had no effect what so ever! I shut my eyes tight, angry that I wasn't able to defend myself. I'm freaking assassin, how could I not notice they were going to take me by force?! My dad was yelling at them and running, but he couldn't keep up with the mafia.

"Don't you guys know the meaning of the phrase NOT INTERESTED!?"I yelled, pounding on Elliot's back.

"Ouch! My ears are sensitive, you know?" Elliot whined.

"Please young lady; stop it. You can't escape. Besides, I want my subordinate to be able to hear my orders." Blood chuckled.

"Screw you, Blood! I don't want to go with you! You're boring, an asshole, selfish, snobby and the enemy!" I screeched as high as I could, feeling satisfied as I felt Elliot wince under me. I could feel Blood's smirk. I sighed. It was just no use. I wasn't going to get out of this till we got to the mansion.

When we finally reached the mansion, Elliot carried me till we got to a garden with a table set for a tea party. I looked at the sky and saw that it was dark. The full moon was shining brightly on the table and roses. Elliot set me down and offered me a seat.

"Onee-chan, sit with us!" the twins pleaded, grabbing one of my arms.

"No way, she's sitting with me and Blood!" said Elliot, grabbing my free arm.

"I don't want to sit with any of you, I only want to go home!" I yelled. They stared at me with a hurt expression while Blood drank his tea.

"You want to leave Wonderland?" Blood asked, his tone casual as he glanced at me from over the rim of the tea cup.

"No, my home is the amusement park!" I declared, wrenching my arms away from the henchmen and putting them on my hips. I shoved out a chair and sat down at the other end of the table and started sipping some tea and picking at pieces of carrot cake.

Sometimes they tried to talk to me, but I was too distracted to even pay attention. I was thinking about Grayson. The only memory I had of him…at least I was going to see him again. I have proof that he is alive. Now the only thing I need is to make him remember. I need to investigate more about Wonderland. I need to remember more of my past. No matter what everybody does or-

Al

Ali-

"Alice! You have been ignoring my question!" Blood pretty much had to yell form across the table. I snapped out of my inner world and saw all the roll holders (except Blood) with a worried expression.

"Oh, I'm sorry. What was your question?" I asked, trying to shake off the dizziness.

"What are you thinking about?" Blood asked, resting his cheek in one hand as he stared at me.

"…Blood, what would you do if your life was a lie? If people made you forget what is important to you; your past, your name, your crush…just to replace somebody else?" I asked playing with the edge of the table cloth nervously. Everybody's eyes widened a bit as they stared at me.

"What an interesting question young lady. I suppose I would try to investigate about my past…why do you ask?" Blood answered/questioned with an amused grin.

"I was only curious." I answered, looking away.

And then suddenly the sun broke over the horizon, nearly blinding me.

"Well the tea party has finished. Elliot, escort Alice back to the amusement park." Blood sighed as he stood from the table.

Elliot took me to the amusement park, talking about the carrot dishes thing and that he hates plain carrots all the way there.

When at last we got to the amusement park, he left me at the entrance and headed back to the mansion and I returned to my usual business. But as the day wore on, I kept on thinking about Blood's answer. How would I investigate about Wonderland and about my past?


	6. big brother! benjamin william jonson

When at last we got to the amusement park, Elliot left me at the entrance and headed back to the mansion and I returned to my usual business. But as the day wore on, I kept on thinking about Blood's answer. How would I investigate about Wonderland and about my past? After some time of analyzing the situation, I decided to do what my father had told me clearly to avoid.

I was going to meet the joker(jokers?)

I put on the dress I had when I got to wonderland and checked the compartments, and sighed in relief, my weapons were still there, nobody had taken them out, I slipped into the dress and put on a black cloak with a hood, I wrote a letter for my father and left it in the room, just in case he was worried, he would know what was I doing at the joker's territory. I slipped my bracelet of I couldn't risk it. Leaving it on my bed, I left my room in a hurry, and ran out of the amusement park , I put my hood up and walked around the forest, it made me feel welcome but at the same time, it made me feel like I was walking into somebody's trap, but right now I really don't care, at least ill be able to understand many things, I have the feeling these people know the deepest secrets of wonderland.

I've been walking for a long time, the only thing I have seen lately are arrows placed in random directions ,making no sense at all , i need a rest, I climbed at tree and made myself comfortable on a thick branch, my eyes felt heavy, slowly I closed my eyed and kept the rest of my senses alert in case of a attack *cough*blood*cough*.

"hey fucker! There is somebody sleeping on that tree!"asked a male voice

"do you think it's a prisoner?"asked an identical voice. i jumped down the tree, and landed in front of a red headed jaster, just like the description my father gave me, the jester always wears a face grin on his face wile the warden communicates though a mask.

"I'm no prisoner, I'm the new foreigner ,Alice Liddell, literal replacement for the past one" I said as I pulled my hood back. My ,now blonde, hair fell out like a cascade, suddenly he grabbed my naked wrist ,making me wince in pain, I saw jokers eye widen in surprise.

"imouto-chan! I thought you were dead!"he said as he hugged me. This action made me go stiff, why did he call me his little sister? I've never met him before!

"yea girl! After moms incident you disappeared!"yelled his counter part. I shoved him off me, trying to understand what they meant, but as much as I analyzed the words they made no sence, until I remembered something, father told me the jester was called white and his counterpart was black, and both were joker, one person in two different bodies…basically their initials are B.W.J…it is familiar… were did i see that before? Suddenly My head started throbbing in pain, it was happening again, everything around me started to blur, the pain was unbearable, a scream escaped my throat ,as I clutched my head and curled into a ball…

_Flashback_

"_imouto!"yelled a male voice as my 13 year old self turned. In front of me a pair of 16 year old red headed boys with grins plastered on their faces. they were wearing eye patches and their visible red eye shined mischievously._

"_Benjamin William Jonson! You know better than use your power in public! If you show it off then we cant use it as advantage anymore!"I scolded._

"_calm down, girl! You know we will kill the witnesses before they kill us!"Said one of them smirking. I sighed annoyed, seriously didn't they notice this was dangerous!_

"_shut it Benjamin! William why cant you be careful? you are supposed to be the responsible one! What would mother say if she saw you guys using your powers!"I said. We all shudder at the thought of my mom scolding them .it was scary! Our thoughts were interrupted by a man with dirty blonde hair and teal eyes._

"_jokers! Angel lizard! There is a mission for each!"we grinned and ran towards the house…_

_End of flash back_

When I opened my eyes I notice four arms hugging me, I turned and saw the jokers, no they weren't the jokers they were my half brothers, suddenly I noticed the scenery had changed and that I was crying AGAIN!, seriously I should stop crying and suck it! like an assassin.

"JOKER!" yelled many voices, the three of us turned and saw boris, pierce, father, gray, Julius and nightmare pointing weapons at them.

" .GO!"said gray dangerously, I looked over to my brother and then at gray, I glanced at the rest, they weren't serious…right? A gun shot was heard…that answered my question they were pretty darn serious. And the fight started …I had to stop this!

"STOOOP! DON'T HURT HIM! BENJAMIN WILLIAM JONSON! MARY GOWLAND! NIGHTMARE GOTCHALCK! EXPLAIN YOURSELVES NOWBEFORE I SHOOT YOU!"I yelled at the top of my lungs making everybody stop. The three (four?) people were standing in front of me.

"after I read the note you left I got really worried and asked pierce and boris o come with me we were on our way towards the circus when we found Julius gray and nightmare…"started my father, them my gaze shifted towards nightmare he sighed and continiued"we were out to buy some groceries and clock parts when we found Gowland he looked worried so we asked him what was wrong and he explained the situation, we all decided to come and rescue you from the jokers!"then I turned towards my brother.

"and care to explain why the roll holders don't want me near you?"I asked, they grinned with a playful glint in their eye.

"lets say we would lock foreigners up and.."started William

"we made hem do honor to their special nickname"said Benjamin.i facepalmed remembering the playboy he used to be, besides as much as I respected incest, I wasn't one of those cases. I turned to the rest of the roll holders making my hand slip from my face, facing the rest of the people. I heard a whisper behind me.

"alice…your eyes…are not brown anymore"said nightmare, my eyes widened tears started to flow…the wish I had made when I was five was coming true…this wasn't possible! It couldent be happening?! Why me? I cant turn into alice now! No! I want my life back! I want my memories back! I want my family back! My appearance! Turning to joker with panic written all over my face I said "can you help me remember my past!?"

…

**Hey guys! Im sorry this took forever to write. Here are some facts**

**William=is white when he was human**

**Benjamin=is black when he was a human**

**And her wish was to be alice and live her life with out having to kill anybody in the way.**

**And if you think this story will end soon you are dead wrong! This wont finnish till gray remembers the girl!**

**Oh and by the way hers a teaser!**

_the guardians were called by north and they were all in front of the globe, staring at a crystal in front of them, a figure of a girl, she had a bow on her hair and was wearing a Victorian dress that ended at her knees._

"_who is she? And why was she chosen?"asked jack_

"_pitch is back! But he isn't going to attack earth, he is going to attack wonderland, and we need help of the outsider, alice liddell, the guardian of peace to help us"said north_

"_wait mate! This Sheila is alive? And in another dimention? We are supposed to protect the children from EARTH!"yelled bunnymund outraged._

"_manny's orders we have to do it!"said north, sand man started to think about a way to enter wonderland, wile tooth grabbed a small box that contained alice's teeth and memories._

"_I may need these, I have this gut feeling that she forgot her past like jack did…"she said with a sigh…._

**So cya later guys!**


End file.
